A Second Chance
by tcanolopez
Summary: Luego de la captura de la reina malvada (ep2x10)snow decide hacerla pagar por los crímenes y traición, dejándose llevar por la sed de venganza. Regina en su prisión conocerá a alguien que le hará saber que no todo es blanco y negro. Y que el amor no es debilidad. " EVILCHARMING"
1. chapter 1

Al despertar lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si alguien estuviese martillando su cráneo. Lo siguiente fueron sus manos atadas atrás de su espalda, esto hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y empezó a tirar de sus ataduras fracasando en el intento, miraba a todos lados en busca de una salida, estaba adentro de una tienda algo grande, para almacenar suministros talvez.

Intentó utilizar magia pero no funcionaba. Intentó calmarse ignoramdo sus manos restringidas y el terrible dolor de cabeza, tenía que pensar con claridad, tenía que salir de ahí, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo más de tres veces, luego abrió los ojos y empezó a observar a su alrededor, unas cajas de maderas se envontraban en una esquina enla otra había unas cuerdas y barriles, entonces se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el centro del lugar vistiendo nada más que su corsé y pantalones de cuero negro, su cabello estaba suelto, sus largos rizos negros cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro.

Luego de un rato entraron dos guardias que por su armadura sabían a que reino pertenecía, atrás de los guardias entro esa maldita polilla azul y luego entro una cuarta persona que al verla el pánico que sentía unos minutos atrás fue remplazada por la ira y odio contra esa mujer que estaba frente a ella, la mujer que había arruinado su vida. Su espalda estaba recta como una tabla , con la cabeza en alto y aunque estuviera en el suelo sin caldeado y atada, jamás se dejaría ver débil frente a ella.

La mujer le sonrió, alimentando más la ira de Regina y hacerla escupir su nombre.

-Blanca Nieves


	2. cap 2

La mujer al verla sonrió, alimentando más la ira de Regina y haciendo que escupiera su nombre.

-Blanca Nieves.

-hola Regina-dijo caminando alrededor de ella, sin apartar la vista de ella, siempre con la sonrisa en su cara-oh, Regina nido quiera lo sigas intentando-dijo al percatar que la morena intentada convocar su magia- azul logro encantar los grilletes que usas, mientras lo hagas no podrás utilizar magia, al igual que la tienda esta insonorizada- la reina río al escuchar eso último.

-y a que se debe tu desagradable presencia?-dijo casi escupiendo sus palabras- a regosijarte de tu victoria- dijo sonriendo, pero la sonría cayó inmediatamente como llegó cuando miro a nieves sonreír.

-no, no, no es ninguna supuesta victoria, regina nosotros, y tu ya no tienes nada.

-y que harás? matarme?- dijo con tono de burla.

-no en realidad no, hemos pensado que eso sería un castigo no tan justo por tus crímenes-Se detuvo frente a ella y la miro a los ojos- veras hable con encantador y le convencí de que pases el resto de tus días en un calabozo, aislada y son ningún contacto humano, que es pensándolo bien un acto misericordioso para un monstruo como tu, para la mujer que ha arruinado muchas vidas, a la que ha arruinado mi vida, a la que ha asesinado al rey, mi padre un hombre noble y honorable, respetuoso...- fue interrumpida por una sonora risa por parte de la reina.

-hay mi querida Blanca Nieves, sigues siendo tan ingenua- dijo dejando de reír-puede que el rey, tu padre haya sido un hombre generoso, honorable, y bla bla bla, pero mi marido, mi marido no era más que un cerdo con fina vestimenta, UNA COMPLETA FARSA.

-CALLA- grito blanca abofeteandola- no te permito que hables de esa manera, No te permito que le faltes el respeto a su memoria-dijo con ira- y sólo falta una cosa, algo que David no sabe, no sabrá, el verdadero propósito de no condenarte a muerte.

-y cual sería?

-te haré pagar por haberme destruido la vida- dijo sonriéndole- te haré pagar por haberme arrebatado el reino- dijo riendo, asustando a la reina observando algo irreconocible en Blanca Nieves, locura- toda tuya- dijo y salió acompañada de sus guardias y dejando a esa maldita hada frente a ella.

-que?- pregunto confusa- para que? Qué harás?- pero antes que pudiese preguntar algo más azul hizo un movimiento de muñeca con su varita, sintió un fuerte dolor. Por todo su cuerpo como su agujas atravesarán su carne, cayo de espaldas y apretaba los dientes para no gritar.

Ella no gritaría, ella no le daría el gusto a esa maldita polilla, pero luego todo sesó, ella estaba jadeando tenía los ojos llorosos y antes de que entendiera lo que sucedía, el dolor volvió más fuerte, arrancándole un grito desgarrador que sí no estuviera la tienda insonorizada, se escucharía por todo el campamento.

Luego de lo que aparecieron horas de tortura todo se detuvo, su visión estaba borro y empezaba a ver puntos negros, el dolor volvió haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y haciéndola gritar, arrastrando la a la inconsciencia.

Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa retorcida del hada y luego oscuridad.


	3. No creo que seas malvada (parte 1)

El frío de la noche logro despertarla, sus dientes castañaban, su cabeza palpitaba y sus manos atadas atrás de su espalda estaban entumecidas.

La tienda no se encontraba muy oscuro, puede que sea de madrugada.

Intento arrastrarse hacia la salida pero miro hacia su pie izquierdo y un grillete estaba en el con una cadena que se unía al poste.

Suspiro y se acomodó en el suelo, tenía frío, sentía pesados sus párpados y no tardo en dormirse nuevamente.

-ARRIBA!-dijo una voz entrando a la tienda, y luego sintió el agua helada caer en ella.

-Aaaah!-grito- que carajos te pasa...-fue interrumpida por una patada en el estómago.

-calla, el rey David y la reina Blanca Nieves vendrán en un rato- dijo agachando se y tomándola fuertemente del cabello-más te vale que no digas nada de lo que sucedió ayer enfrente del rey o...

-o que? Me castigarán?-se burlo ella sonriendo, pero perdió su sonrisa al ver la mirada del hombre recorrer su cuerpo haciéndola sentir incómoda.

-sabes llevamos la de un mes alejados de nuestras mujeres y bueno lo único que te puedo decir es que un hombre tiene necesidades y...-se río al ver la mirada de miedo cruzar la cara de ella-tu no estas nada mal, lo admito y se que esta tienda esta insonorizada.

-y que?

-así que te callas y no dices nada al rey o...esta noche todos nosotros te haremos una visita-riendo pero paro de reír al ser escupido en la cara por parte de Regina, apretó su agarre en el cabello y le abofeteo- maldita puta-y luego salió.

-que haremos con ella?

-la llevaremos al castillo ya te lo había dicho, azul encantó los grilletes que usa y no podrá realizar magia.

-pero pensé que ibas a exiliarla.

-he cambiado de opinión, permanecerá en las mazmorras, hasta que decida lo contrario.

-pensé que querías que cambiara, que fuese la misma persona fue cuando la conocisteis. -dijo casi chocando con ella que se detuvo bruscamente.

-lose, pero también se que esa mujer jamás volverá, debistes escuchar lo que dijo de mi padre David, no había arrepentimiento en su mirada, ella se buscó esto- dijo acercándose a el- por que mejor no vamos al cabalgar un rato, he escuchado que no muy lejos está una hermosa cascada con aguas cristalinas.

-de acuerdo, vamos- caminando hacia sus caballos.

David caminaba de la mano de nieves, y tropezó hacia atrás cuando sintió un golpe en sus piernas.

-LO SIENTO, Majestad-grito asustada una pequeña voz.

Una pequeña de unos 9 años, cabello castaño y ojos grices, había tropezado con el, David sólo le sonrió-descuida pequeña- y luego subió a su caballo y se fue con Blanca Nieves al bosque.

-ALESSA!!-grito su madre.

-YA VOY-grito ella y corrió hacia su tienda- sí madre?

-necesito que vallas a dejar esta caja a la tienda de suministros, déjala afuera cerca de la entrada y luego puedes irte a jugar-dijo entregándole la caja.

-sí madre-pero antes de salir fue detenida por la voz de su madre.

-alessa-camino hacia ella-veas lo que veas o escuches lo que escuches, no entres a la tienda.

-debido a la reina, madre?

-ella no es una reina-dijo una tercera voz-ella nunca lo ha sido, ella sólo es una bruja-dijo el hada azul acercándose a alessa-una que sólo guarda maldad en su oscuro corazón-sonrió.

-t...tengo que irme-dijo la pequeña.

-a...gua-susurrò, su garganta ardía, estaba seca, no había comido ni bebido desde antes que la capturaran.

-como?-pregunto un hombre cerca de ella.

-agua-logro decir.

-por supuesto-tomó un vaso de agua y se lo acercó a la cara, cuando ella lo iba a tomar el hombre lo retiro rápidamente y soltó una carcajada ganándosela una mirada asesina por parte de ella- te daré el agua-le dijo- pero sólo si logras tomarlo desde aquí-dijo caminado hacia una esquina de la tienda-disfruta tu agua-sonrió y camino hacia la salida.

-tu-le dijo haciendo que se detuviera-tu serás el primero en cuanto salga de aquí-el hombre le quedo viendo con ira en sus ojos y ella le sonrió, camino hacia ella y le dio una bofetada, volteándole la cara, pero no hizo su sonrisa desaparecer.

-cuidado mocosa-dijo un hombre topandose con ella al salir de la tienda, pero antes que cerrara la tienda logro distinguir una silueta en el suelo.

-lo siento-dijo, sosteniendo la caja.

-que haces aquí?

-sólo he venido a dejar esto aquí-señalo unas cajas que estaban apiladas cerca.

El hombre le hizo mala cara y se fue.

Alessa dejo la caja en el suelo y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero sólo dio unos pasos y se detuvo, volteándose y mirar la carpa. Su curiosidad le decía que entrara, pero una voz en su mente le decía que no. Camino hacia la entrada lentamente y se detuvo unos segundos.

Miro en todas las direcciones por sí alguien estaba cerca y luego de unos minutos entro.

-maldito desgraciado-dijo tratando de levantarse pero estaba débil para hacerlo-cuando salga...-intento de nuevo pero volvió a caer-será el primero en tirarle una flecha en la cara-esta vez logró hacerlo, pero sólo por segundos, sus piernas estaban débiles y no podía soportar su peso.

Cerró los ojos para descansar , pero luego de un rato escucho pasos acercándose-Vienes temprano.

-para que?-esa no era la polilla, esa voz era de una pequeña, abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba una pequeña, la tienda estaba a oscuras así que sólo pudo ver la pequeña silueta.

-quien eres y que haces aquí.

Al entrar le costó un poco en ver donde se encontraba, ya que la tienda estaba a oscuras, se aceró lentamente a la persona en el suelo hasta ponerse frente a ella. -vienes temprano-era la voz de una mujer, su vos era algo ronca.al escucharla dio un pequeño brinco del susto.

-para que?-con la poca luz que había, pudo ver a la mujer abrir los ojos y mirarla a ella.

-que quieres y que haces aquí?-esa pregunta la agarro desprevenida, que le diría, era curiosidad y vino a pesar que su madre le dijo que no o talvez que no sabía que había alguien aquí-te hice una pregunta, que quieres y que haces aquí?

-en...en realidad son dos preguntas-le dijo nerviosa.

-disculpa?

-que son dos preguntas, que quieres y que haces aquí?

\- chica lista, ahora responde, que quieres? Azul te mando?

-que no, no yo...yo sólo quise entrar y ...

-tenías curiosidad acerca, de lo que has escuchado a mami y papi hablar-dijo en tono burlón.

-no,yo sólo vine a dejar una caja que mama me dijo y luego entré aquí.

-como te llamas?

-que?-pregunto extrañada.

-tu nombre, cual es?

-aa...alessa

-bien aaalessa, no te dijeron que no debías venir aquí.

-estas bien?

-eh?

-estas bien?

-querida estoy bie...se calló por unos segundas-en realidad estoy bien, estoy más que bien, estoy en el suelo, mis manos están atadas incómodamente y necesito llegar hacia ese vaso de agua que está en la esquina ya que no no e bebido nada desde ayer, así que viéndolo así, si estoy perfectamente-se acomodó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

-ten-escucho

-que?-abrió los ojos y vio a la pequeña sentada cerca de ella dote ornado algo en sus manos-que haces?

-te ayudo, dijistes que necesitaba llegar al agua, así que toma-dijo tendiéndole lo que sostenía en sus manos.

-sabes quien soy niña?-dijo alzando una ceja.

La chispa negó con la cabeza y le ofreció el bazo de agua, ella no espero dos veces y bebió, el agua calmando el ardor en su garganta, luego de un rato a retiro y la niña se levantó.

-que edad tienes?

-nueve-dijo volviendo a sentarse cerca de ella.

-y donde están tus padre? Porque creo que no le agradaría nada en saber que estas aquí.

-mi madre cree que estoy jugando.

-y tu padre?

-murió hace 3años.

Regina iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por un ruido fuera de la tienda, que llamo la atención de ambas.

-creo que tienes que irte- dijo si quitar la vista de la entrada.

-como?-dijo asustada la niña.

-escóndete ahí-dijo señalando con la cabeza-rápido, escuchando las voces que cada ves se acercaban.

Alessa corrió hacia unos barriles que se encontraban frente a la reina y se escondió detrás de ellos.

-escuches lo que escuches...no hagas ruido-dijo nerviosamente, sabía que si era Blanca Nieves u sí pastor sólo hablarían, pero si era la polilla azul no sólo hablarían y ella no quería que la chica fuese testigo de eso.

La entrada de la tienda se abrió dando paso a dos guardias y detrás de ellos Blanca Nieves y su pastor juntó con la maldita polilla.

-de rodillas-le dijo un guardia, ella no se movió-he dicho-dijo acercándose-de rodillas-la tomo dl cabello y la obligo de rodillas.

-basta-dijo David-déjala-le ordeno, el guardia la soltó y ella luchaba en no mostrar su debilidad, no les daría ese gusto.

-que quieren-dijo ella, uno de los guardias iba hacer algo pero una señal del rey se detuvo.

-sólo queríamos hablar contigo-dijo David.

-de verdad-dijo alzando una ceja.

-en realidad queríamos decirte, que mañana partiremos hacia el castillo de mi padre, y lo tomaremos, y tu tu iras a las mazmorras más oscuras del castillo.

\- dime algo que no sepa- le dijo desinteresada.

\- no entiendes regina, cuando lleguemos al castillo tu iras a prisión y no verás la ley del día jamás en tu puta vida.

Luego de que Blanca Nieves y su pastor salieran, azul volvió a quedarse sin dar lugar en que alessa pudiese salir de ahí.

-bien su majestad- dijo haciendo aparecer un vial color negro en su mano- creo que es momento de nuestra lección.

-que es eso?

\--oh, usted más que nadie debería saberlo- acercándose a ella-cuando tomes esto, vivirás el peor dolor que hayas sentido- sonrió al ver la cara de la reina- veo que lo recuerdas.

Y como no iba a recordarlo si su propia madre lo había usado en dos ocasiones con ella y muchas veces con la servidumbre.

Azul la inmovilizó y le forzó el líquido en su boca y luego de un rato el rostro de Regina en dolor.


	4. no creo que seas malvada (parte 2)

Azul la inmovilizó y le forzó el líquido en su boca y luego de un rato el rostro de Regina en dolor.

Su sangre se congeló al escuchar voces fuera de la tienda.

 **EC**

-creo que tienes que irte- le dijo la mujer sin quitar la vista de la entrada.

-como?-dijo muerta de miedo, dios, su madre la mataría si se enterara donde estaba.

-escóndete ahí-le dijo señalando con la cabeza-rápido-escuchando las voces que cada ves se acercaban.

Alessa corrió hacia unos barriles que se encontraban frente a la reina y se escondió detrás de ellos.

-escuches lo que escuches...no hagas ruido-alessa asintió y se escondió.

Escucho la charla de rey David y la reina Blanca Nieves, luego vio como el hada azul forzó un líquido en su garganta y luego el rostro de la reina se retorció de dolor, tuvo que tapar sus oídos con las manos por los gritos que salían de la garganta de la ex reina.

No podía salir de ahí mientras el hada estuviese con la reina, intentó ver lo que ocurría pero temía que fuese descubierta. Luego de unos minutos de lo que parecieron horas los gritos y ruidos cesaron, no se escuchaba nada, con mucho cuidado intentó ver y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

El hada azul de pie cerca de la reina, con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro miraba a la reina, esta estaba en el suelo, bañada de sudor, su rostro estaba pálido y tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba con dificultad.

-espero que estés aprendiendo, querida-y luego salió de la tienda.

Alessa no se movió inmediatamente, por precaución a ir el hada regresara, lentamente salió de su escondite y se acercó a la mujer.

-oye-le dijo, no se acordaba de su nombre, ella había escuchado a su madre en muchas ocasiones hablara sobre la reina malvada, era Re...re...Regina, sonríe al recordar su nombre, se arrodilla a la par.

-Regina-le susurra-Regina?-con cuidado le apartó el pelo de la cara, estaba fría-Regina me escuchas, tengo que irme-pero no le respondía.

-Regina despierta-le sacudió el hombro.

-mmm-abrió lentamente los ojos-vet...te-dijo débilmente.

Alessa sonrió al verla abrir los ojos-Hey -se levantó y fue hacia un cubo de agua que estaba cerca de la entrada, tomó un vaso y lo lleno, se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo y acomodó su cabeza en su regazo-ten, toma, te sentirás mejor-le acercó el agua a la boca y comenzó a beber-tengo que irme, lo siento-se levantó y la miro por última vez, luego salió con cuidado de no ser vista y corrió.

-alessa, donde te habías metido?-dijo a divisar a su hija correr-que sucede?-pregunto procurada al notar a su hija llorando.

-nada-dijo la niña abrazando se a su madre, mientras lloraba.

-cariño, no me puedes decir nada, si estas llorando-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no podía decirle, ella no podía, porque se metería en problemas y también a la reina.

-me caí- le mintió a su madre-puedo irme a la tienda?

-no vas a comer, dentro de un rato cenaremos-pregunto extrañada.

-no, madre, no tengo hambre-dijo al ver al hada azul de lejos hablando con los enanos de la reina-quiero irme, porfavor madre.

-de acuerdo ve- dijo dejando ir a la pequeña a su tienda.

El dolor era horrible, intentó no gritar, intentó no darle el gusto a esa maldita hada verla débil, pero no pudo más al sentir que su piel quemaba, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba fuertemente los dientes, pero luego no pudo más el dolor se volvió irresistible y grito.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas de tortura, el dolor cesó, su vista se nublaba y se sentía débil, algo que ella detestaba y peor frente a esa hada. Cree haber escuchado hablar pero no podía concentrarse, y luego oscuridad.

-Regina-escuchaba de lejos, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, le dolía respirar- Regina-poco a poco intentó abrir los ojos, y entonces vio a la pequeña.

-vet...te-le dijo para luego sentir que algo mojaba sus labios, su garganta ardía y tenía sed, bebió agua para luego caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

-despierta- se despertó al sentir el agua helada en su cuerpo- su majestad-le dijo el hombre en burla, era el mismo hombre que estaba antes que llegara la polilla-talvez deberíamos ponerte en una ropa más cómoda-le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-largate-escupió ella mirándolo con odio.

El hombre no le hizo caso-por ordes de su majestad la reina Blanca Nieves, tenemos que ponerla cómoda para su estadía-le sonrió, se acercó a ella y le propinó una patada en el estómago- muchachos-dijo, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de 3 hombre estaban a un lado de ellos-cumplamos nuestras órdenes.

-larguese, no se me acerquen- intento uir de ellos pero en s condición no pudo, les soltaron los brazos para luego quitarle la ropa-no, déjenme-intento defenderse pero tenían sujetados sus manos fuertemente.

-descuide su majestade-le dijo el hombre con mirada lujuriosa-hoy no, sólo estamos cumpliendo órdenes-la vistieron con una camisa que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, ella quería vomitar al ver las miradas que le daban esos hombres. La obligaron de pies y en eso se percató de unas cadenas que colgaban en la parte de arriba del poste, le tomaron de los brazos y la ataron a las cadenas, la soltaro e inmediatamente sus rodillas fallaron quedando colgada-nos vemos-le dijo el hombre tomándola de la barbilla-su majestad-y el y los otros salieron riéndose de la tienda.

-ya se enteraron de la nueva-dijo una de las criadas de la reina.

-no, que ?-contesto otra.

-el rey y la reina irán a tomarse el palacio de la reina malvada-al escuchar eso, alessa que se encontraba desayunado con su madre paró la oreja a la plática, disimuladamente.

-como? Sí eso debe de estar con guardia por todos lados.

-además según se, su padre todavía está en el y si ella es así el debe ser peor-dijo otra.

-espero que lo capturen y lo quemen junto a su hija en la plaza-dijo una que estaba frente a ella.

-cariño-le llamo su madre-porque mejor no vas a jugar- al ver por donde iba la plática, la chica asintió y salió.

Tenía que decirle a Regina.

Al llegar a la tienda entro como antes y se quedo con la boca abierta al verla colgando de unas cadenas.

-creí que no volverías-dijo ella al sentirla entrar.

-porque estas ahí?-le pregunto.

-quería estirarme un poco-le dijo.

Ella sonrió.

-órdenes de su remedo de reina de Blanca Nieves.

-hay guardias en tu castillo?

-por que la pregunta?-dijo extrañada, ella le había dicho que no sabía quien era ella.

-escuche a las doncellas decir que van a tomar el castillo oscuro-dijo estando frente a ella.

-sabes quien soy?

-eres la reina malvada-le respondió encogiendose de hombros.

-pero...tu me dijisteis que no sabías quien era yo.

-escuche que tu padre esta ahí, y que es malvado como...-se. Detuvo al darse cuenta lo que iba decir.

-como yo-completo ella.

Alessa la observo bien, su cabello cubría una parte de su cara, estaba pálida, estaba temblando de frío.

-que traje algo-le dijo mientras rebuscaba en su pequeña bolsa.

-que harán con mi padre?-le pregunto.

-aquí, toma-le dijo dándole un poco de carne seca-come.

-tu...tu dijistes algo de mi padre-dijo apartando la cara-que le harán?

-no lo se, mi madre me saco antes que siguieran hablando-dijo intentando darle de comer-ahora come.

-deja, no lo hagas.

-que cosa?

Ella la miro-hacerlo por lástima, yo no necesito tu ayuda.

-yo no lo hago por eso-le dijo sería.

-y entonces porque?-le dijo levantando una ceja-talvez porque si me ayudas, yo te ayudare con tu magia-sonrió al ver la cara de la chica-o si querida, lo se, puedo sentirla apesar de tener ese brazalete- dejo de sonreír y le pregunto-quien eres? Que quieres?

-yo sólo quiero ayudar-le dijo sin apartar la mirada.

-saben que tienes magia?

Ella no necesitaba preguntar de quienes hablaba, sabía que la reina había prohibido la magia y encerraban en prisión al que la poseía.

-sólo sabe mi madre...y mi padre, el me dio el brazalete-dijo levantando su brazo- el era el curandero de rey George antes de su caída, pero murió cuando lo mandaron a servir en la batalla contra los ogros- dijo triste.

-lo siento por eso-quedaron en un silencio cómodo, alessa se sentó en el suelo, y Regina estaba a dolorida, sus brazos no aguantaban más.

-mi... Mi padre nos igual-dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

-eh?

-mi padre, el no es igual a mi-sonrió al recordarlo. Alessa se levantó u cogió un vaso con agua.

-bebe-le dijo, ella lo hizo. Luego volvió a tomar asiento y pasaron un buen rato en silencio.

-porque la odias?

-que?

-a blanca, porque la odias?

-yo le dije un secreto, y ella no lo guardo-dijo con odio.

-EEEHHH!!!-escucharon gritar.

-que será?-pregunto alessa, la ex reina no contesto porque ya sabía que significaba.

-tomaron el castillo oscuro-dijo sin emoción.

-tengo que irme, mi madre me estará buscando-pero antes de salir ella se voltio y le dijo-vendre mañana.

-no hagas promesas que no cumplirás.

Ella le sonrió- aquí. Estaré-y salió, si tomaron el castillo eso significa que agarraron a su padre, al pensar en el una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y grito, ella sabía que nadie la oiría, grito por su padre, grito por su madre, grito por todo lo que sentía.


	5. cap5

Y así como lo prometio Alessa volvió al día siguiente, al igual que azul y los guardias.

-despierte alteza-dijo un guardia para luego arrojarle un cubo de agua fría.

Ella jadeo al sentir el agua, el sonrió-te vez terrible-le dijo burlón-creo que mis compañeros y yo podemos arreglar eso-ella se sentía incómoda al ver la forma en que recorría su cuerpo con la mirada-que dices? Te apetece que nos divirtamos-le dijo para luego besarla, Regina intentó apartarse pero se sentía demasiado débil y ella odiaba sentirse así, su ira exploto dentro de ella y tomó el labio entre sus diente y lo mordió hasta sentir la sangre y escuchar el grito del hombre-maldita-le dijo dándole un bofetada, Regina lo miro con una oscura sonrisa en sus labios manchados de sangre, dándole una imagen de terror al hombre, este intentando parar el sangrado de su labio salió.

Regina dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y tomó una respiración profunda, estaba cansada, el frío y el dolor de sus brazos se hacía cada vez peor, cerró los ojos y lentamente cayó en la inconsciencia.

Alessa al salir de la tienda salió corriendo hacia su madre, esta estaba en la tienda de la reina y sabía que no podía entrar, vio a una mujeres amigas de su madre mirar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se acercó lentamente y pudo escuchar al go de la conversación.

"Tomaron el castillo

-según los hombre dicen que los guardias de la reina lucharon para defenderlo, aún al saber que era la reina blanca nieves.

-dicen que su padre se encontraba ahí y ahora es prisionero de la reina.

-según me dijo mi marido pudieron tomarlo gracias a las hadas"

-se puede saber que haces aquí-pegó un brinco del tremendo susto que le dio al escuchar la voz de su madre a espaldas de ella.

-hola madre, me asustaste

-que haces escuchando a escondidas? Esto no es lo que te enseñe-dijo su madre cruzandoae de brazos.

-lo siento madre-dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-ven vamos a la tienda-la tomo de la mano y se fueron.

-donde esta mi hija?-pregunto Henry.

-ella está en el campamento, será encarcelada una vez que lleguemos al castillo y luego decidiremos su castigo-le dijo Blanca Nieves,sentada frente al hombre.

Ellos fueron tomados por sorpresa, ya que no se esperaban que las hadas destruyeran el escudo que la reina había hecho alrededor del castillo.

-esta bien?-pregunto preocupado, nieves iba a responder pero David se adelantó y le dijo

-si, ella se encuentra detenida y su magia a sido restringida, pero ella está bien no se preocupe- Regina estaba menos que bien el lo sabía, desde su captura perdió peso, se había negado a comer y aunque ella no lo demostrara estaba débil, pero el no le diría a su padre eso, el no preocuparía más al hombre por ahora.

-que sucederá con migo?

-sabemos que tu no eres como tu esposa o regina-dijo nieves-David y yo hemos decidido que serás exiliado del reino, junto con la mayoría de guardias que son fieles a tu hija- Henry con la vista en el suelo suspiro y miro a David.

-puedo hacer mi única petición?

-por supuesto

-puedo verla.

David y Blanca Nieves se miraron por un momento-podrás verla-Henry sonrió aliviado-pero cuando lleguemos al castillo y haya sido juzgada por sus crímenes-la sangre abandonó el rostro del anciano, su visión había sido nublada por las lágrimas sin caer, si algo había aprendido con su hija era no dejarse ver débil, hizo un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza y luego salió de la habitación, tenía que ir a empacar sus cosa y algunas de su hija aunque el sabía que no la llevaría con el después de verla. Al entrar en su habitación lejos de todos una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Lo primero que sintió al volver de la inconsiensia es algo húmedo pasar por su rostro, se retorció un poco pero no funciono, alguien estaba ahí, al pensar esto abrió los ojos lentamente.

-vaya estas despierta

-pensé que no volverías-dijo al ver que se trataba de alessa.

-bueno, te dije lo haría no, que te paso?-le pregunto al seguir limpiándole el rostro con una toalla húmeda.

-nada que sea de tu negocio-respondió secamente.

-si ti dices-bajó del banco en que estaba.

-adonde vas?-pregunto al ver caminar hacia la salida.

-no ves, me voy

-espera-alessa se detuvo sin voltear-lo...lo siento, no quise ser...

-olvídalo, lo entiendo-se volteó y se acercó a ella.

 **sayonara**


	6. cap

**No me maten pliiisss**

ADVERTENCIA: TORTURA.

-Empaquen todo nos vamos esta tarde-dijo David al reunirse con todos, luego de la orden todos fueron a empacar y cargar los carruajes.

Había pasado una semana desde la captura de la reina, y el exilio de todos los que le eran fieles decidieron regresar a casa.

-deberías de decirle al rey- dijo al poner la toalla húmeda en la piel lastimada.

-no-dijo entre dientes por el dolor- no servirá de nada.

\- si siguen así te asesinarán antes que te condenen.

Luego de que la pequeña le visitará el día anterior, recibió la visita de azul, esta vez había decidido por un castigo más severo, 15 latigazos en la espalda, la despojaron de la ropa y procedió al castigo, sólo que al dar el primero no escucho el grito que tanto esperaba, ni en el siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni en los que siguieron, al terminar regina podía saborear la sangre del labio que mordía para no gritar, aunque estuviera débil ella no le daría el gusto en mostrarlo, respiraba con dificultad sus pulmones ardían y podía sentir la sangre correr por su espalda, sabia que perdería el conocimiento en un momento a otro, pero azul al verla no mostrar debilidad su ira aumentó.

-terminaste-escucho a la ex reina- si o no,hazlo rápido porque has interrumpido mi siesta de la tarde-dijo burlándose, el hada al escucharla su ira aumentó y tomando el látigo del

Hombre, usó el mango para undirlo en una de sus heridas, Regina al sentir el dolor se quejó y apretó los dientes.

-si ya terminamos-y luego junto al hombre salieron dejándola con las heridas abierta y sin vestimenta.

Luego de un rato sus piernas ardieron no soportando su peso y su cabeza cayo hacia el frente con el cabello cubriendo su rostro, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Al día siguiente como toda la semana alessa se escapó hacia la tienda de Regina, sólo que esta vez la pequeña no estaba preparada para lo que encontraría.

Al entrar a la tienda alessa corrió hacia la ex reina al encontrarla inconsciente y desnuda, su cabello era lo suficiente largo para cubrir sus pechos, ella se acercó hacia la mujer y cuando le apartó el cabello de la cara, Regina abrió los ojos y pudo ver aunque se fue tan rápido como llego en

Su miraba hubo miedo.

-que haces aquí?-pregunto débilmente.

-ya es de tarde, siempre vengó después de comer lo sabes, que sucedió? Porqué estas así?- en ese momento y sin darse cuentas de las heridas, puso su mano en la Espalda, la morena grito y ella retiró la mano inmediatamente, al hacerlo miro que estaba cubierta de sangre, se acercó para poder ver la espalda de la morena pero esta se impidió.

-no, no mires, vete-pero esta no le obedeció, la chica contuvo un grito de horror al ver las heridas en la espalda de la mujer.

-quien?-pregunto.

-azul lo ordeno- dijo como respuesta, la chica salió de la tienda sin decir nada y Regina supuso que fue por miedo.

Luego de un rato escucho alguien acercarse, supuso que era algún guardia pero se equivocó.

-lo siento por irme, pero necesitaba esto, ten bebe-dijo subiendose a un banco y acercarle una taza de agua-ella no lo pensó dos veces y bebió. Luego tomó una toalla y la mojo- talvez te duela-dijo y comenzó a limpiarle poco a poco las heridas.

Luego de limpiarlas, las miro- no debes de estar aquí, vuelve con tu madre.

-mi madre no esta, la reina Blanca Nieves ordeno a toda ir a sacar todo en tu castillo.

-y porque estas aquí?

-dijo que me llevaría luego de saber si todo esta bien por allá.

-que piensas?- dijo al ver a la chica.

-creo... Creo que...-camino hacia la espalda dañada de la morena- esto puede ser algo incómodo- dijo pasando su mano por las heridas.

-que...-dejo de hablar al sentir algo cálido "magia"pensó, y luego de unos momentos el dolor se fue-magia? Dijistes que... Que no podías utilizarla por el brazalete.

-el brazalete me ayuda a controlar mi magia-dijo levantándose la manga del brazo revelando el artefacto- papa lo hizo y ayuda mucho.

-no debisteis hacerlo, ellos se preguntarán como se curaron.

-oh, no los desapareci, sólo calme el dolor por un rato, mi padre me enseño hacerlo-le sonrió tristemente.

-y debo de creer que tienes 9 años-río-sabes mucho para alguien de tu edad.

-si, bueno mi mama dice lo mismo.

-alessa

-si

-antes que te vayas necesito un favor.

-claro

-cuando vallas al castillo con tu madre, necesito que a la habitación principal en el segundo piso, esa es mía, de seguro nieves ira con las criadas, necesito que tomes una caja que se encuentra en mi tocador, es de madera y tiene un árbol tallado en la tapa, necesito que lo ocultes, es muy importante para mi-dijo mirándola a los ojos- también en la habitación hay una puerta, esta esta sella con magia de sangre así que necesito que lleves algo con ella...-estaba cansada sus párpados se sentían pesados- y necesito que entres sin que nadie te vea, en el centro de la habitación hay un pequeño cofre, necesito que lo tomes y lo escondas igual-tomó una respiración-por favor.

-lo intentare-se sentó en el suelo frente a ella-sabes hoy volveremos al reino blanco y escuche que a tu padre lo han exiliado junto con el resto de las personas que te eran fieles.

-creo que deberías volver, te deben de estar buscando.

-cuando vaya al castillo, intentare tomar lo que me has pedido.

-nieves no creo que sea necesario

-David , por supuesto que es necesario, el pueblo sabrá que ya no hay que temer por la reina malvada.

-pero son más de 6km y caminando, no creo que sea posible-dijo incrédulo de lo que escuchaba- me dijistes que demostraríamos al pueblo que existe la bondad y la esperanza y cosas contrarias a lo que ella era, pero como lo harás si la llevaras atada de manos a un caballo caminando.

-charming y que quieres que la soltemos y le demos su propio caballo o la llevamos en un carruaje, lo siento pero así será- el se levantó y salió de la tienda, aveces el no reconocía a la mujer de quién se enamoró y ahora menos.

Camino hacia su caballo, necesitaba airé fresco y salió con rumbo al campamento, talvez si hablaba con la abuelita o ruby podía hacer que entrara en razón.

Al llegar al campamento caminaba hacia la tienda donde se encontraban las mujeres cuando noto a alguien salir de la tienda de biberes, era la chica de la vez pasada pero que estaba haciendo ahí. Luego que observo a la chica irse se acercó a la tienda y entro.

Y se sorprendió ante la escena frente a el.

La ex reina colgando de los brazos sin ropa e inconsciente, su cabello cubriendo su rostros y sus pechos.

-Regina-se acercó a ella, levantó su rostro y sintió la piel caliente-Regina-intento despertarla,"que sucedió" pensó el camino detrás de ella y vio su espalda herida-que...-el no se explicaba que estaba pasando, el no creía que nieves haya ordenado esto y ningún guardo haría este tipo de cosas sin su autorización.

-GUARDIAS!!-los llamo saliendo de la tienda-guardias!!

-su majestad-dijo un guardia acercándose a el, el fue prisionero de la ex reina su nombre era Graham, nieves le había hablado de el le había dicho que el la había ayudado una vez, y el acepto a quedarse con ellos-que ocurre?

-necesito que venga conmigo, tsabes quien tiene las llaves de los grilletes de la reina malvada?-pregunto el caminando junto al hombre hacia la tienda.

-no señor

-consigue las y brame en la tienda de suministros- y luego se fue.

-señor...-Graham dejo de hablar al ver a la mujer frente a el, David le había puesto su capa encima.

-ayúdame-le dijo el se ubicó frente a ella, mientras el se acercó a soltar las cadenas sin quitarles los grilletes. Al soltarla el cuerpo inconsciente de la morena cayo en brazos de encantador.

El la acomodo en el suelo con cuidado de sus heridas-porque lo hace?-le pregunto Graham.

-porque lo creas o no creo que nadie merece ser tratado así-dijo para luego dejar a la vista sus heridas-no se quien pudo ser-le dijo al ver la cara del guardia-pero lo averiguare, quédate con ella ya vuelvo-le dijo y salió.

Graham se acercó a ella y la acomodo mejor, al moverla ella dejo escapar un quejido dolorido.

-Regina?, puedes o irme?

-Graham?

Hasta aquí el cap.

Opiniones???

 **sayonara**


	7. cap7

**Holaaa, y acá otro cap, espero les guste.** **si lo se y lo siento por las faltas y errores, lo que pasa es que aveces como estoy trababondo con el cel pues este viene y cuando ya guardo el cap me pues se hace un revoltijo y bueno...pero intentaré corregirlos, les agradezco por leer y comentar, bien los dejo y disfruten el cap.** **EC**

Graham se acercó a ella y la acoWmodo mejor, al moverla ella dejo escapar un quejido dolorido.

-Regina?, puedes o irme?

-Graham?

-GRANNY!!-escuchó el grito del rey.

-David? Que sucede? Le sucedió algo a snow?-le preguntó preocupada la anciana.

-no, es otra cosa y necesito que me ayudes- dijo tomándola del brazo y encaminarse con ella de vuelta a la tienda.

Al llegar la anciana contuvo un grito de sorpresa al ver la imagen frente a ella, en el suelo se encontraba Graham sentado, con una ex reina boca a bajo junto a él , la espalda de la mujer se encontraba con múltiples heridas sangrando.

-puedes ayudarnos?-pregunto seriamente el rey, pues aunque estuviese ayudando a la morena el no la perdonaría por que ha echo.

-que sucedió?-pregunto arrodillando se juntó a la mujer- esto son...

-si, al parecer son letigazos, pero tengo que hablarlo con snow, no creo que ella aya dado autorización para esto.

-déjenme sola con ella, y llamen a mi nieta y a doc.

Luego que llegara ruby y doc limpiaron las heridas de la morena, luego la llevaron a la tienda donde atendían a los heridos.

Regina recuperó la consciencia sólo unos momentos, pero al ver la sombras de personas le entro pánico, se incorporó e intentó ponerse de pie pero sus piernas fallaron cayendo al suelo-tranquila, no te vamos hacer daño-dijo granny, que al parecer de los que estaban en la tienda ella era la única que no le temía en ese momento, pues los demás no se movían por sí se le atrevía usar magia, granny al ver el miedo en la mirada de la ex reina intentó tranquilizarla, Pero antes que pudiese decir algo más la mujer se levantó y antes de poder dar un paso su mirada se nubló y cayo inconsciente en los brazos de la anciana.

-ayúdenme, tenemos que llevarla a la cama

-porque hacemos esto?

-porque el rey lo ha ordenado.

-pero ella es la reina malvada-dijo su nieta.

-malvada o no el lo a ordenado- luego atendieron sus heridas y ruby salió a conseguir algo con que vestir a la morena.

Alessa fue con su madre al castillo, era tan grande, más grande que el del reino blanco-ven hay que subir-al hacerlo su madre y otras mujeres fueron a una habitación en donde las paredes del pasillo estaban cubiertas por espejos- que es aquí?-pregunto ella.

-es la habitación de la reina malvada-le respondió una mujer." Valla, esto fue fácil" dijo entrando a la habitación, esta tenía una gran ventana con una hermosa vista-wow-dijo la peque.

-hermosa no?-escucho una voz detrás de ella, al voltearse no encontró a nadie, en realidad no había nadie las mujeres habían salido,"bien, esta es mi oportunidad" pensó caminando a buscar el cajón, pero luego vio una gran puerta se acercó lentamente, esta tenía tallada en la madera un gran corazón, -yo que tu no lo tocaría-volvió a escuchar esa voz.

-quien quieras que seas, sal de ahí-dijo caminando al centro de la sala- muestrate.

-cariño, con quien hablas?-le pregunto su madre al entrar a la habitación.

-no, con nadie madre-le sonrió.

-bien, necesito que me ayudes-dijo caminando hacia el armario-la reina ha ordenado sacar esto-dijo tomando uno de los vestido.

-es hermoso, madre.

-si, lo es-dijo dándoselo a la chica-ponlo en la cama-y luego procedieron en sacar los otros.

-bien, yo tendré que llevarme estos, tu quédate aquí y no toques nada- dijo su madre para luego salir con vestidos en mano.

Luego que su madre se fue la chica corrió hacia el tocador, buscando lo encargado, pero no lo encontraba"donde esta" pensó, luego al abrir un cajón lo encontró, la caja era hermosa, no era grande, no pesada, con sus dedos recorrió el árbol tallado en la tapa-QUE CREES QUE HACES!!

-como sigue?

-he limpiado las heridas y lo bueno que no se han infectado, no se ha despertado. Así que pienso que bien, ruby le traerá algo con que vestirse y un poco de sopa.

-bien yo...-miro a la ex reina en la cama-tengo que irme, mantenemos informado si hay algún problema- la anciana asintió.

-porque lo hace?-escucho preguntar a la anciana y el se detuvo.

-yo...no lo se-y luego salió.

-te he preguntado algo, muchacha.

El corazón de la chica latía acelerado, "Dios voy a morir" se dio ala vuelta lentamente con la caja en mano- pero que...- dijo al ver el rostro de un hombre dentro de un espejo-que eres?

-no soy que, soy un quien y te he hecho una pregunta responde-le exigió.

-yo..yo...sólo hacia lo que se me pidió.

-eso es personal y tiene que quedarse ahí.

-pues veras, ella me lo ha pedido.

-ella?

-si, la reina...no espera, Regina, si Regina me pidió que sacara y ocultara esto del castillo-dijo con nerviosismo.

-mi señora te ha pedido tal cosa?-la chica asintió. Luego de que el hombre le dijera que su nombre era sydney y tuviesen una pequeña charla en hombre le dijo que la ayudaría, alessa salió como pudo del Palacios la caja y camino hacia el carruaje que los había traído el que lo manejaba se fue a descansar así que aprovecho y oculto la caja va su asiento, luego tendría que ver donde lo ocultaba, volvió al castillo e intentaría entrar a la otra habitación.

Al entrar vio a su madre y otras mujeres correr hacia la reina, pues no se sentía bien según escuchó , corrió hacia la habitación anterior y llamó a sidney.

-sidney, sidney-el rostro del hombre apareció-me dijo sobre una puerta, una que estaba bajo un hechizo de sangre.

-y para que quiera entrar ahí?

-dijo que tenía que llevar un pequeño cofre, uno que se encuentra en medio de la sala.

-la cortina-le dijo para desaparecer y aparecer en otro espejo-esta-le dijo, a su lado estaba una gran cortina roja, el se aceró y la aparto dejando a la vista una gran puerta con un corazón y una corona arriba de este tallado en la madera-debes de tener...

-sangre de ella, ella lo dijo y aquí...-dijo sacando un pedazo de tela con sangre-lo tengo, y ahora que hago?

-pásalo sobre la puerta-y así lo hizo, abrió lentamente la puerta y entró .

 **OPINIONES?** **BIEN, ESTABA PENSANDO EN HACER UN 2X1 (tipo dos cap en un dia) que opinan?** **Hasta el próximo capítulo y...** **Sayonara**


	8. cap8: una buena y una mala (parte 1)

\- que sucedió?- preguntó charming al entrar en la tienda, un mensajero le había informado de que su esposa no se había sentido bien en el palacio y la llevaban para que descansara, al verla llegar y entrar en la tienda se preocupó por su mujer-estas bien?-le preguntó acercándose donde estaba sentada y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-estoy bien solo...un pequeño malestar, pero ya pasó -le sonrió a su marido-no tenemos que preocuparnos-charming suspiró y la besó .

De largo los miraba azul, quien sabía porque el malestar de la reina, ella sonrió y luego salió dándoles un tiempo a solas.

 **Ec**

Camino cuidadosamente hacia la tienda donde tenían a la reina caída, pero al entrar no encontró nada, sólo las cadenas colgando del poste, pero su prosionera no estaba-buscaba a alguien?-escuchó una vos decir atrás de ella.

-no es de tu negocio-miró a Graham-que han hecho con ella?

-su majestad ha ordenado tratar sus heridas-dijo el encogiendose de hombros- al parecer alguien quiso tomar justicia por su cuenta y eso al rey no le agradó , sabe usted por casualidad quien pudo haber sido esa persona?

-no por supuesto que no-salió dejando a Graham. El cazador entro en la tienda y se quedó un rato ahí.

 **Ec**

Alessa ocultó bien el cofre, su madre le pegó un susto de muerte cuando la llegó a buscar a la habitación diciéndole que regresaban porque la reina no se sentía bien, antes de marcharse el hombre del espejo le dijo que llevara un espejo de mano, le dijo que era especial y así podría ayudar a la reina, la chica un poco desconfiada se llevó el objeto, al llegar al campamento se llevaron a la reina a su tienda y su madre le dijo que se quedara cerca, ella fue hacia el carruaje que las había traído y con cuidado de que nadie la viera sacó lo encargado y corrió hacia la tienda que ocupaba ella y su madre,escondió los cofres bien junto con el espejo, salió y camino hacia la tienda donde tenían a la reina caída.

 **Ec**

Luego de hablar con su esposa y dejarla dormida, David salió en busca de la abuela, al cruzar el campamento vio a la chica que antes miro salir de la tienda de suministros, la siguió y observó de lejos que se encaminaba hacia el lugar donde había estado la reina malvada,"ella debe saber algo" pensó.

 **Ec**

Alessa se llevó tremendo susto al ver la tienda vacía,"donde esta?"se preguntó ella.

-buscas a alguien?-escuchó una voz detrás de ella, "carajo" pensó, dio la vuelta lentamente e hizo una reverencia al ver al rey.

-su...su majestad-le dijo ella.

-que buscas aquí?

-yo...yo...sólo, nada majestad

-no mientas-David se acercó a la chica y la miro fijamente-desde cuando?

-eh?

-desde cuando vienes aquí?

-yo...-estoy muerta" pensó ella" el rey me matar y luego mi madre lo hará"-no se...

-no mientas, desde cuando vienes acá?

-desde...no hace mucho-dijo con la cabeza baja.

El miro a la chica que ahora estaba llorando, se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura-tu sabes que sucedió?

La chica lo miro asustado, pero ella asintió, David le sonrió para que se tranquilizara y luego la tomó de la mano y salió con ella de la tienda, ella estaba confundida, adonde la llevaba? Se hacía preguntas tras preguntas, y luego llegaron a una tienda, ella sabía que allí llevaban a los heridos en combates, pero...por qué la llevaba ahí?-vamos-le dijo el entrando junto con ella.

2 meses atrás

Luego que la reina le quitará su corazón y comenzara a trabajar para ella, una noche le mandó a llamar, al llegar toco dos veces anunciando su presencia.

-adelante-se escucho, abrió lentamente la puerta, la habitación estaba a oscuras allí iluminada por el débil resplandor de las llama de la chimenea, entro buscando con la mirada a la reina, caminando hacia el centro de la habitación- alto- escucho, el se detuvo y de la oscuridad salió la reina, sus cabellos negros como la noche estaban sueltos cayendo como cascadas sobre espalda y hombro, vestía solamente con una bata de tela fina transparente color negro, el recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la bella morena "Dios" pensó el al ver que la bata estaba seno abierta, dejándole ver el valle de sus pechos, el abdomen plano y luego su mirada se detuvo en su intimidad, la reina le sonrió seductora mente al notarlo, lentamente se acercó a el lamiendo sensualmente los labios- te gusta lo que vez? Cazador- siii deteniéndose frente a el, el la miraba embobado por la belleza de esa mujer-te he hecho una pregunta- dijo acercando poco a poc su rostro, Graham la miro a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada hacia sus labios.

-si-al escucharlo la mujer se detuvo y levantando una ceja le dijo.

-si, que?

-si, majestad- ella sonrió y deslizó su bata por los hombres hasta que esta cayó al suelo mostrándole su desnudez, Graham sintió endurecer al mirar en toda su gloria a la reina, su piel ambarina, sus redondos pechos y sus largas piernas, ella le toco con el dorso de su mano el rostro, se acercó lentamente y lo beso, poco a poco el beso comenzó a ser más intenso, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos pegando completamente sus cuerpos, gimió al sentir el ya endurecido mienbro del hombre, el cazador rodea su pequeña cintura con sus brazos pegándola más a el, luego bajo sus manos hacia su trasero y apretó un poc haciendo gemir a la morena, ella pegó un pequeño brinco para rodear con sus piernas la cintura del hombre, el camino hacia la cama depositándola suavemente y luego el subió sobre ella- demasiada ropa cazador-dijo para luego con un movimiento de muñeca desaparecerle la vestimenta al hombre, ella quedo con la boca abierta al ver los músculos del hombre, pecho bien formado y al seguir bajando la mirada, miraba el recto miembro del hombre, era un poco grande a los que estaba acostumbrada "será interesante" pensó, se lanzó a sus labios en un beso hambriento, bajó con cuidado su cuerpo pegandose a ella, se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó un suave va y ven haciendo gemir a ambos, empezó a besarle el cuello combinando mordiscos y lamer su pulso, ella gemía y arañaba su espalda debido al placer de los movimientos del cazador, cada vez estaba más húmeda, el dejo su cuello comenzando a bajar hacia sus pechos, tomó en su boca el pezón izquierdo, mientras con su mano daba pequeños masajes en el otro, Regina empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de Graham, el podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba, cambio de pecho e hizo lo mismo, mientras que con su mano libre bajó hacia la intimidad de la morena, pasó sus dedos por los pliegues húmedos y luego comenzó a dar masajes a su clítoris- OH GRAHAM!!-se quejó ella intentando aumentar el contacto, luego inserto dos dedos en su entrada y comenzó a embestirla, acelerando los movimientos-MIERDA!!-exclamo al sentir los dedos del hombre entrar en ella llenándola, ella gemía y gritaba de placer, el paro sus movimiento haciendo que ella se quejara, pero al separarse ella tomó el miembro en sus mano y comenzó a bombear lentamente, haciéndolo gemir- cojeme- le dijo ella para luego besarlo, el tomo su miembro con una mano y se ubicó en su entrada, sin para de besarse el comenzó a penetrarla poco a poco gimiendo ambos ante el contacto, antes de introducirlo completamente ella soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor

Haciendo que el parase y la mirara preocupado" acaso le hizo daño" iba a retirarse de ella cuando lo detuvo-no, no lo hagas, sólo...dame un momento-el hombre asintió y luego sintió relajarse y ella le afirmo que continuara y en un sólo movimiento la penetro, comenzó con movimientos suaves, pero luego poco a poc empezó a acelerarlos, la reina gemía tan fuerte que le pensaba que método el castillo los escuchaba- si!, no pares, no pares-el tomo sus pierna y las puso sobre sus hombros cambiando de posición y haciéndola gemir más, en su rostro habían lágrimas por el placer, Graham sentía lo cerca que estaba al igual que el- oh Dios, se siente tan bien- pensó.

-rápido voy a... Voy a...-sintió tensarse y apretarlo más, mientras ella abría la boca en un grito silencioso, y arqueó su espalda al ser golpeada por el orgasmo, Graham dio dos embestidas más y lloro dentro de ella.

Se dejo caer a su lado cansado, los dos respiraba con dificultad, los ojo de ella se cerraban poco a poco por el cansancio al igual que el, esa noche ella lo dejo dormir junto a ella.

Graham fue sacado de su sueño por algo agitando se a su lado, abrí los ojos lentamente y vio que no era su habitación, pero luego las imágenes de momentos atrás llegaron a su mente y se acordó que estas eran los aposentos de la reina, voltio hacia un lado y miro a la morena con el rostro contraído y moverse de forma agitada, en eso ella despertó-NOO-grito sentándose en la cama, ella buscaba algo en la habitación, su respiración estaba fuera de lo normal.

-majestad-le llamo poniendo su mano en el hombro.

-AAAH- grito alejándose del su toque.

-Hey, hey, soy yo, tranquila, respire.

-Graham-dijo al reconocer al hombre- donde esta?-pregunto nerviosa.

-quien? Aquí no hay nadie-pero ella lo le hacia caso-Regina-le llamo por su nombre- aquí estas bien, estas a salvó.

Extrañamente ese día algo cambio el la reina con el, lo dejaba dormir con ella luego de sus encuentros, lo dejaba calmarla luego de sus pesadillas, al pasar el tiempo en menos de dos meses, Graham era el guardia personal de la reina, menos ese día, ese día ella le ordeno quedarse.

Sus encuentro no sólo eran de noche en su habitacion, era cualquier tiempo en el día, más no saber que ese tipo de encuentros traería algo inesperado...

Presente

Al entrar la chica lo primero que vio fue a la morena, estaba en una cama acostada boca abajo, con la espalda cubiertas de vendas.

-ahora, podrías decirme quien fue el que lo hizo.

La chica suspiro-fue...fue el hada azul-le dijo-Regina me dijo que la orden las da la reina snow.

Que? Cómo podría snow estar de acuerdo con semejante cosa, en ese momento decidió en hablar con su mujer cuando estén en el castillo, miro a la mujer en la cama todavía inconsciente y lujo salió de la tienda.

Camino hacia la tienda fondee estaba su mujer y al entrar vio al curandero y a su esposa sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-que sucede? Estas bien-se acercó preocupado a snow, la mujer asintió y leído una noticia no esperada.

-estoy embarazada.

 **Ec**

 **yyyyyy llegamos al final del cap**

opa snow embarazada wow

que les pareció el cap?

les dire que la historia viene con mucho drama

chic@s gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y darle fav.

Hasta el proximo cap y...

 **Sayonara**


	9. una buena y una mala (parte2)

-estoy embarazada.

 **EC**

Luego de la buena noticia del embarazo de la reina para todos, decidieron ponerse en marcha hacia el castillo, esto tenía que celebrarse, aunque para charming luego de la alegría de la noticia también estaba furioso y confundido aunque tenía que esperar que todo se calmara para hablar con su mujer.

 **EC**

Luego que el príncipe dejara a alessa en la tienda médica, la chica se acercó bajo la atenta mirada de granny, alessa se agachó y la abrazó suavemente, bajo los ojos curiosos de la anciana-no te preocupes, todo esta a salvó-le susurro, estuvo un buen rato ahí, cuando la ex reina comenzó a despertar, regina lo primero que sintió fue el dolor en su espalda, no tanto como antes pero todavía dolía, luego abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la gran sonrisa de alessa recibirla, la chica estaba sentada en el suelo frente a ella.

-despertastes-le dijo, Regina intentó sentarse pero hasta mover los brazos le dolía, ella intento observar la habitación lo mejor que pudo y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la tienda de suministros y que tampoco colgaba de sus muñecas-granny se ha ido hace poco, al parecer nos vamos hoy, como te había dicho.

-que...que sucedió?-preguntó confusa.

-el rey te ha encontrado y al parecer no le ha gustado la forma de castigo de su esposa, y decidió traerte aquí.

Lueho de una pequeña explicación la morena por fin preguntó -has traído lo que te pedí?-recibió un movimiento de afirmación por parte de la chica- las dos cosa?

-en realidad, he traído tres cosa-decidió explicar el asunto del espejo y la petición del hombre que se encontraba ahí.

-necesito que me traigas el cofre que sacaste a de la habitación.

-porque?

-sólo hazlo y luego ve por Graham-le dijo acordándose del cazador anteriormente.

La chica así lo hizo.

Casi 2 meses atrás.

-Vente junto conmigo, quiero sentirte - dijo ella con la voz cargada de pasión, se detuvo brevemente al escucharla y se enterró dentro de nuevo fuerte y duro, él gruñó y la reina soltó un quejido, sintió las uñas de las manos de la reina enterrarse dolorosamente en su espalda, dio tres estocadas más con la misma intensidad y el cuerpo entero de la reina comenzó a deshacerse entre sus brazos, la escuchó gritar su nombre y el interior que penetraba apresó su erección casi impidiendo el movimiento dentro de ella mandándolo a su propio orgasmo casi de inmediato haciéndolo gemir tan alto como ella, se derramó dentro de esa estrecha cavidad donde estaba enterrado, la escuchó gemir levemente, casi sin fuerza mientras dejaba su semilla dentro de la mujer , jadeando pesadamente mientras buscaba aliento, la veía luchar para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Extrajo su miembro suavemente, cuidadosamente bajó las piernas de Regina de su cintura y se dejo caer a su lado.

Al mirarla se percató que estaba dormida, el se levantó se vistió y salió.

Presente.

Al entrar Graham observó a Regina en la cama, granny les cambiaba los vendajes, había sido informado que ella solicitaba su presencia, al principio no quería hacerlo, pero luego de...la pequeña insistencia por parte de la chica que llegó a el, aceptó en ir.

Granny estaba cambiando y limpiando las heridas de la ex reina, había informado que ese día partiría. Y sabía que su traslado no sería tan cómoda.

Al entrar a la tienda encontró a la morena dormida, se quedo un rato observándola y sin maquillaje y esos vestidos no parecía mayor que snow, su cara se miraba tan...inocente, procedió a despertarla y empezar a trabajar, la sintió tensarse mientras trabajaba pero no dejo salir ningún quejido o grito y a ella le asombró pues a visto a hombres gritar o quejarse, pero ella no mostró emoción alguna.

-me has llamado-dijo rompiendo el silencio, la mujer asintió y se enfrentó a el, detrás de el apareció alessa que camino hacia la morena sentándose a su lado- nuevo aprendiz?

-algo así-dijo sacando el cofre.

-que es?-dijo con curiosidad, granny al verla sacar el contenido se retiró hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-algo que te pertenece-dijo sacando un corazón, su corazón-acércate.

Graham lo hizo cuidadosamente, y vio como le entregaba el órgano a la chica de a lado, esta abrió los ojos asustada-que se supone que haga con esta cosa?

-eso es un corazón-dijo ella-su corazón-dijo mirando a Graham-y ya que no tengo la magia para hacerlo yo, tu tendrás que hacerlo, y te ayudare no te preocupes-Graham se acechó lo suficiente y se puso a altura de las dos.

-porque lo haces?-le susurró

-porque has sido una buena mascota, y se que no tendrán piedad con migo como yo no lo he tenido-le contestó tan bajo que sólo el la escuchó , ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a su visión, pero antes de decir algo más, Graham soltó un grito de dolor y se agarro el pecho dejándose caer al suelo, ante esto miro a alessa que la chica tenía cara de yo no fui.

-que?

-porque lo hicisteis?

-tu me dijistes que lo hiciera y supuse que se hace así no?

-pero no así-intento levantarse y acercarse a el, antes de llegar unos guardias entraron y la alejaron y tiraron al suelo.

-aaah-grito al sentir su espalda golpear el suelo, alessa tuvo que esconderse en tiempo récord y granny corrió hacia la reina caída mientras que dos guardias sacaban a Graham y otro se quedó .

-tu miserable...-camino hacia ella pero granny se interpuso.

-quieto, que tu no harás nada

-no ves lo que le hizo al compañero

-a el ella le hizo un favor y el resto no fue su intención, asi que alejate o se le informará al rey-el guardia dejo la tienda hecho una furia, mientras granny se acercó a la mujer y la ayudo.

-no, alejate-le dijo apartandose y levantándose, todo daba vueltas y sentía náuseas-no quiero tu compasión.

-muchacha terca-le dijo la anciana, alessa salía de su escondite y se acercaba a ella, podía sentir algo raro en la morena pero no podía saber que.

-estas bien?-granny al escuchar la pregunta miró a la chica y en eso la morena se inclinó hacia delante vaciando todo lo poco que comió.

-muchacha por dios-dijo la anciana acercándose desde atrás y apartarle el pelo, sentía que caería, y cuando escuchó a alguien entrar-que sucede?- era el rey, pero antes de poder contestar cayo en brazos de la anciana y todo se volvió negro...

 **EC**

-desapierta-escuchó a alguien sacudirla, ella abrió los ojos y miro a la vieja Lucas-estamos por partir y dentro de poco te vendrán a traer, así que hay que vestirte y salir-dijo sacando un camisa de hombre que al ponérsela se llegaba a mitad del muslo, luego la anciana le ayudó a salir ya que todavía estaba un poco mareada.

-átenla-escucho, mientras sentía fuertes manos tomarla y comenzar a atarLe las manos, ella comenzó a resistirse hasta que sintió una bofetada-háganlo, rápido- la viuda Lucas al verla quiso intervenir, se supone que snow debería de dar el ejemplo no hacer lo que la reina haría, suspiró y se fue a buscar a su nieta.

Alessa que miraba de lejos todo estaba molesta, como podían hacerle eso a ella, su madre le dijo que ella era malvada pero... No se supone que la reina snow y el rey David eran los bueno?- no deberían de hacerlo madre-le dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas, la morena era terca pero le caía bien.

-es la reina quien da la orden y hay que obedecer-si la reina, ya que David se había adelantado en el camino.

A Regina la subieron a una carreta con un poste en medio y la ataron haciendo un dolor insoportable en su espalda.

El viaje fue una tortura, y empeoró al llegar al reino, ya que la gente al enterarse que iba le lanzaba cosas que tenían a su alcance, como comida sobras o otras cosas, al llegar al castillo la llevaron a una torre donde esta lejos de todos y ahí había una pequeña celda con una cama con un viejo colchón y una pequeña mesa de madera, la dejaron ahí y luego se retiraron dejándola sola.

Alessa no volvió, tampoco Graham o granny, aveces era ruby quien le llevaba la comida otras u guardia quien las tiraba y la hacia caer al suelo, en las noches los guardia no la dejaban dormir, golpeaban las verjas, le grita o le lanzaban agua, así pasaron los días que se convirtieron en semanas y semanas que se convirtieron en meses, 2 para ser exacto, el estado de la mujer empeoraba casi no podía retener nada en el estómago, aveces no le daban de comer, había perdido mucho peso, su tez pálida por la falta de sol, hasta que un día recibió una visita inesperada, el rey pastor la visito y con el Graham, para ambos fue una gran sorpresa al ver el estado de la mujer, Graham se apresuró en abrir la puerta y David corrió hacia la cama donde se encontraba ella, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Graham el se acercó

\- Regina?-pero la morena no mostró reacción alguna- Regina-la sacudió un poco pero nada, estaba muy delgada, el sabía que no debía estar preocupado por la mujer pero esto para una persona era demasiado y su mujer lo había ordenado, al moverla un poco la morena despertó sobresaltandose al ver a las personas dentro

-no-dijo débilmente-larguense alejen se- al intentar levantarse, error, ya que todo comenzó a girar-alejense-dijo.

-Regina!!-escucho al rey para luego nada, todo oscuridad.

David al tomarla en brazos para que no cayera sintió algo raro en la mujer, movió sus manos y lo sintió, una pequeña protuberancia , la cargó y la llevo a la cama-llama al curandero- le dijo a Graham, era imposible acaso... Acaso Regina estaba embarazada.

 **EC** **OOOOOOOOOPA** **Opiniones?** **hasta el.proximo cap y...** **sayonara**


	10. cap 10

**Bueno, he vuelto.**

 **sólo para aclarar algunas dudas, la historia es Evilcharming, que regina este embarazada no significa que habra un triángulo amoroso, perdonen los errores,mmmm otra cosa, perdón por lo de los salto de tiempo, los pongo solo que suele quitarse la letra negra..por ejemplo en el cap pasado decia 3 meses atras y la letra no cambió, lo dr snow pues les dire que mediante la historia avance se sabra que onda con ella y david y regina pues no se enamoraran de un solo, no, eso no pasará, les dire que esta historia lleva mucho drama y es mejor si se acomodan, se sientan y lean y disfruten del cap.**

 **EC**

David al tomarla en brazos para que no cayera sintió algo raro en la mujer, movió sus manos y lo sintió, una pequeña protuberancia, la cargó y la llevó a la cama-llama al curandero- le dijo a Graham, era imposible acaso... Acaso Regina estaba embarazada.

 **EC**

David caminaba hecha una furia hacia su habitación, luego de que doc revisara a Regina en la celda este le dijo estado de desnutrición en que se encontraba y que eso no era bueno para el bebé , al igual que ella moría de hambre y deshidratación, ante estas palabras David no lograba procesarlo todo tan rápido, pero que su esposa hacia esto? Ella sabía que esta mujer estaba embarazada? Sabía lo que les estaban haciendo a una criatura que no tenía la culpa de nada?? Observó al cazador y este estaba de pie detrás de el, su rostro estaba pálido, luego volvió a ver a la morena que se encontraba en la cama, la observó mejor, su rostro estaba sereno, aunque había ojeras y sus mejillas undidas, ella se miraba... Inocente, era joven y siempre le pareció hermosa las pocas veces que la miro cuando llegaba al pueblo y ella pasaba en su caballo y acompañado de sus guardias, siempre vestía esos vestidos que dejaban a la vista su escote y los pantalón que resaltaban su trasero...esperen?? Porqué el piensa eso?? El esta enamorado de snow y es su esposa...no debería pensar eso de otra mujer y menos de esta mujer...está a destruido a miles de familias, torturado y asesinado, pero aún así el piensa que nadie se merece esto, salió dejando a granny a su cuidado y se retiró junto con el caZador.

-tu estuvistes con ella en el palacio-le dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo- sabes quien podría ser el padre?

Graham tenía su duda pero tenía que hablar con ella primero-no señor-le dijo.

-snow-le llamó , la pequeña mujer apareció en la habitación con la mano sobando su pequeño bache-tensemos que hablar-le hizo una seña al cazador y este se retiró.

-que quieres hablar?

-en el campamento...tu ordenasteis el castigo hacia la reina?

-esa mujer ya no es la reina.

-si o no ordenasteis-ante el silencio de su mujer-tomare eso como un si, y estabas al tanto de su trato aquí?

-se hizo lo que tenía que hacer, esa mujer... Esa bruja tiene que pagar por sus crímenes-David no lo podía creer, donde estaba la mujer que quería darle una oportunidad a la reina malvada, la que siempre hablaba de lo buena que se portó con ella en su niñez.

-sabías que esta embarazada- ante la mirada de sorpresa que recibió supo que no-si esta embarazada, según doc puede que este una semana más lejos que tu, significa que cuando le dieron latigazos esa mujer... Tenía una vida inocente dentro de ella.

-David pero... No te oyes? Es de la reina malvada de quien hablamos, asesino a mi padre, asesino a miles de inocentes.

-donde está la snow que le quería dar una segunda oportunidad??

-mira David, yo se lo que estoy haciendo, talvez esto no te guste , pero estoy haciendo esto por nuestro bien, por el de ella-dijo poniendo sus manos en su hinchado vientre.

-pero que hay de la criatura?

-haremos esto... Se le ayudará con el bebé , lo que queda del embaraZo si? Y luego de su nacimiento... Se le juzgará como se debe.

charming no sastifecho con la decisión de su esposa salió de la habitación.

 **EC**

Regina despertó un poco desorientada, su cabeza dolía y todo le daba vueltas, sentía náuseas y no tenía fuerza para levantarse, se quejó por su malestar y escuchó a alguien caminar hacia ella- estas bien?-escucho una voz, era la vieja Lucas" pensó ella, la mujer mayor le ayudo sentarse y eso bawsto para que sacara todo lo poco en su estómago, granny adivino lo que pasaría que tomó un cubo y lo puso debajo de su barbilla, mientras la morena sacaba todo, la mujer le hablaba bajó y la tranquilizaba, luego de un tiempo levantó la cabeza y se acostó-tranquila descansa-se sentía cansada, puso su mano protectora en su vientre hinchado, eso para ella había sido una sorpresa al notarlo por primera vez, luego el pánico, el bebé creciendo en una celda y ella sería juzgada por sus crímenes, que sería de el o ella entonces, al pasar los días el vestido lo ocultaba y ella todavía procuraba que no se viera, pero ese día no se sentía bien, talvez fue la falta de agua o de comida pero lo único que recordaba era la sensación de alguien tocando su vientre. Con esa idea volvió a dormir.

 **EC**

Alessa no había podido ver a Regina, aunque siempre salía al jardín y observaba la ventana de la torre donde se encontraba, aveces la lograba ver otras no tenía tanta suerte, ella platicaba mucho con el hombre del espejo, le había dicho que su nombre era sidney, ella caminaba hacia los jardines como de costumbre y al doblar por el pasillo se topó con Graham, el era agradable aunque nunca hablara- hola-le saludó .

-hola

-Graham sabes como pudo ver a Regina?

-no

\- daleee, yo se que sabes, no he visto en mucho y la extraño-dijo poniendo la cara de perrito abandonada.

-no y no incistas, además no deberías de preocuparte por ella.

-porque lo dices?

-es malvada.

-y tu eres hombre y yo una niña, eso ya lo se menso, todos lo dicen-dijo cruzandose de brazos-pero lo que pasa es que nunca le dan una oportunidad-le dijo y Luego se fue.

Graham no sabía ni lo que hacia, luego de que se enterar del embarazo de ex reina este se sorprendió, el bebé podría ser suyo, pero...como? Ella le dijo que no podía tener hijos.

Tenía que hablar con ella.

 **EC**

Regina despertó nuevamente, esta vez no sentía malestar-como te sientes?- escucho y vio que se trataba de la vieja Lucas.

-porque te importa?

-bueno, luego que te desmayarás y vomitar lo poco que tienes en el estago...hay que cuidar al bebé -dijo recibiendo un mirada de sorpresa por parte de morena- doc me lo dijo, aparte que lo huelo-dijo tocandose la nariz-esta nunca me falla.

-así que sólo esperarán hasta que el nazca?

-no, el es tuyo y no creo que mi snow o David alejen de su madre a una criatura inocente.

 **EC**

Esa misma tarde Graham llegó y habló con la morena esta le confirmo que el bebe era suyo, sólo con el estuvo estos meses y con nadie mas.

David también la visito esa noche- te trasladarán a una habitación lejos de todos y restringirán tu magia también, estarás ahí durante todo el embarazo

-no quiero sus caridades.

-no son caridades, snow y yo lo hemos decidido por el bienestar del bebé .

Al día siguiente la ex reina la llevaron a un pequeño cuarto, con una pequeña cama, un baño y una ventana, esta daba vista a los jardines así que supuso que era cerca de la celda.

-granny se encargará de traerte los alimentos- le dijo Graham, dejándola ahí y saliendo dejando con llave la puerta, el hada azul lanzo un hechizo para evitar que use magia, igual ella usa el brazalete que restringía la misma.

Suspiro y se acostó en la pequeña cama, quedándose dormida al poco rato.

 **Ec** **sayonara**


	11. cap11

Al pasar el tiempo, alrededor de un mes se dieron cuenta que tanto snow y Regina llevaban casi el Mismo tiempo de gestación aunque para preocupación de la anciana Lucas, la panza de Regina no había crecido mucho, charming no volvió al lugar donde se encontraba la mujer, siempre vigilada por guardias, la viuda Lucas había aprendido a aguantar a la terca morena, a veces entablaban una pequeña charla mientras la morena comía un poco antes de que su estómago lo rechazara.

Al cabo del 6 mes la salud de snow se comenzó a deteriorarse, pasaba el

Día en la cama, mientras charming intentaba encargarse de todo las responsabilidades del reino.

Luego de que llevarán al sanador, este les dijo que el bebe estaba debilitado y con el sangrado ambos podían morir. Charming habló con azul para que intentara encontrar una cura y esta aceptó.

 **EC**

Mientras tanto Regina pasaba sola sus días, con granny cuidando a snow y Graham sin todavía aparecer, por las noches se encontraba hablando al pequeño que crecia dentro de ella, le hablaba de su niñez, de su padre, cuando le regalo a rocinante, cuando lo cabalgó por primera vez y cuando conoció a Daniel.

Habia perdido peso, su estomago no podia contener nada de comida y el brazalete en su muñeca le lastimaba, sentia cuando succionaba su magia.

Aveces se preguntaba que pasaria con el bebe, ella sabia por seguro que la ejecutaria cuando la criatura nazca, pero que será de el, no tenia la culpa de los errores de ella y ella jamas le permitiria que le hicieran daño, algunas veces se preguntaba si ella se quedara con el bebe si seria buena madre, ella no queria ser igual que su madre, ella jamas hizo daño a los niños, y ella no seria igual a cora.

Había días en que maldecía a Graham, el no le había visitado desde que se enteró del bebe y alessa, sabía que la pequeña chica no tenía la obligación de visitarla, y dudaba en que podría entrar a verla, no podía saber donde estaba, había días en los que la observaba por la ventana, aveces jugaba sola en el jardín otras sólo estaba sentada, hasta que un día mientras la observaba sin saber que al hacerlo un pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la pequeña chica levantó su mirada hacia la torre y Regina pensaba que no podía verla, era imposible pero la chica le sonrió.

-alessa cariño, que ocurre?- le pregunto su madre mientras entraba a la habitación, la chica estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama.

-jemtomjoneneo.

-que?

la chica levantó el rostro de la almohada- estoy aburrida madre- le dijo volteándose y quedando boca arriba con la mirada en el techo.

-pero pensé que te divertías en el jardín

-eso es divertido un rato pero luego aburre...mami?

-si-dijo terminando de recoger la ropa sucia.

-que hay en la torre?

-que torre?

-la que está al lado del jardin.

-porque quieres saber?

-no, por nada sólo...

-la curiosidad es mala Alessa, ya te lo he dicho-le dijo su madre antes de salir de la habitación.

Alessa suspiró y miro al techo, ella estaba segura de haber visto algo en la ventana de esa torre, pero...ella sonrió, se le ocurrió una manera de saber eso, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el armario, entre su ropa encontró el espejo que llevó del castillo de la reina.

-estas ahí?-dijo dándole golpe sitos al espejo-sidney.

-si?

-que haces tanto ahí adentro que te dilatas?-desde que ella tenía el espejo aveces charlaba con el hombre del espejo.

-llamaste sólo para eso?

-sabes donde esta regina?-sidney le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

La chica sonrió-muestrame.

 **EC**

-y que se supone que es eso?-dijo mirando el lugar.

-te llevara donde se encuentra mi reina

-y se supone que yo debo de entrar por ahí, eso es...esta bien, ya que

 **EC**

-Existe una cura

-cual?

-pero...no es sensilla, deberá tomar otra vida a cambio de su majestad y la criatura.

-pero entonces serían...

-así es serían dos vidas tomadas.

-es la única manera?-azul asintió- sigue buscando.

-pero su majestad...

-no se toma una vida cambio de otra azul...eso no sería lo correcto, se que encontraremos otra forma...yo...tiene que haber otra manera.

-la hay

-te escucho.

-la reina malvada

-que?

-la reina malvada ellos podrían ser...

-no

-pero...

-azul, no seremos igual a ella, eso no pasara, además que culpa tiene la criatura...hay que seguir buscando-se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación.

-si majestad.

 **EC**

-en serio, aveces dudo que tengas 9 años-dijo regina sentándose en la cama, luego del susto que le dio alessa al aparecerse detrás de la pared, al parecer era una puerta que nadie Sabía, la chica le dijo lo que hizo para encontrarla, hablándole del espejo.

-quien es el padre?-le preguntó al ver la pequeña barriga de la morena.

-bueno...-la morena suspiro-Graham-la chica abrió los ojos como pez fuera del agua.

-que?

-Graham es el padre-le dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-oh-dijo ella para luego quedarse en silencio- la reina esta enferma

-si, lo se

-mi madre dice que podría morir junto a su hija.

-hija?

-la reina dice que es mujer, que ella lo siente- luego de unos momentos de silencio la chica se acercó a Regina-te extrañe-le dijo abrazándola, Regina al sentir el abrazo se tensó por un momento para luego relajarse y luego envolver los abrazos alrededor de la chica-tengo que irme-dijo separándose- te quedarás con sidney.

-mejor guárdalo tu, te servirá más que a mi.

 **EC**

-estas bien?

-si

-pues no pareces, te mueves mucho y no has dormido nada-le dijo ruby-que ocurre?-puso su cabeza en el pecho de Graham escuchando su corazón.

-no es nada, no te preocupes-le sonrió y la beso, Graham estaba lejos de bien, no había dejado de pensar en Regina, en su...hijo, la criatura era su hijo, el seria padre. Luego de unas semanas trabajando junto a David, la nieta de la viuda Lucas y el empezaron una relación, siempre ella sabía que algo lo incomodaba pero el no le decía nada.

Graham tomó esa noche la decisión de hablar con la morena al día siguiente.

 **EC**

 **Volviii**

 **siento la demora tenia problemas con el cel...y que lrs ha parecido el cap?**

 **Tengo** **algunos cap ya escritos asi que intentare actualizar mas seguidos.**

 **Ya vieron el cap del viernes?? que les pareció?? yo solo dire que Roni estuvo con su modo archie activado jajajaajajaaj...bien los dejo.**

 **sayonara:)**


	12. cap12

-en que piensas?

-David?

-que pasara con ella?- al principio snow no debía a que se refería.

-bueno, ella debe pagar por sus crímenes.

-pero ella esta embarazada- en eso las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pase a granny y 3 mujeres que se encargaban de la limpieza.

-pues buscaremos al padre, pero eso no impedirá que Regina tenga su merecido.

David no dijo nada, sólo salió de la habitación dejando a las mujeres.

Metido es sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta donde se dirigía hasta estar frente a la puerta de madera.

Recibió una reverencia por parte de los guardia y el entro silenciosamente.

La habitación estaba a oscuras iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna que entraba de la ventana, al mirar la cama pudo ver una silueta envuelta en mantas,suspiro y dio la vuelta para salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta un gemido de dolor lo detuvo, se volteó para ver a la persona en la cama compensaba a inquietarse, dudoso el se acercó y pudo ver en el rostro de la mujer dormida dolor, se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado.

-Regina-susurro-Regina despierta- posó su mano en el hombreo de la mujer y esta se apartó como si sólo tocarla quemara, antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo, Regina despertó soltando un grito e incorporandose inmediatamente-Hey tranquila-intentó

-que...que haces aquí?-le pregunto al recomponerse y mirarlo.

-yo, yo sólo quería hablar-pero al ver que no le creía continuo-quería hablar contigo pero estabas dormida, así que iba a salir pero ante de hacerlo te escuche y quise despertarte.

-que querías hablar?

-quien es el padre?-pero la morena no contesto-Regina, quien es el padre de ese bebe?

-para que quieres saber?

-porque...porque tendrá que quedarse con alguien luego de nacer.-Regina al escucharlo lo miró con ira en sus ojos.

-el es mio, y no permitiré que lo aparten de mi lado- dijo levantándose- has escuchado pastor, no me separan de mi hijo, así que largate.

-que pasara cuando no estés...-pero antes terminar los labios de la mujer lo cayó, y antes de cualquier reacción la lengua de la morena invadió su boca, dejo escapar un grito de dolor al sentirla morder su labio inferior hasta sacarle sangre.

-este bebé es mio y el padre ni ustedes podrán quitármelo, así que largate pastor.

David suspiró y se fue dejando a la morena sola.

EC

Al dia siguiente recibió la visita de graham.

-que quieres?

-solo he venido a hablar.

-de que? Le deje claro a charming que no les daria nada, este bebe es mio

-yo no he venido aqui por el rey, he venido aqui para decirte que estare presente en la vida de mi hijo.

Ella se levanto de la cama-ja, crees... -pero dejo de hablar al sentir un fuerte mareo que la hizo sentarse nuevamente, graham corrio a su lado y tomo el rostro entre sus manos, el color habia abandonado su cara.

-estas bien?

-estoy bien, solo fue... No importa, vuelve con tu loba cazador-le dijo mientras se levanaba lentamente con su mano sobre su vientre.

-regina yo...

-QUE TE VAYAS NO ENTIENDES, quiero...-camino hacia la ventana y lo ignoro hasta el se marchó.

EC

-no visitaras a la reina esta noche?

-no puedo... Mi madre mandó a grisella a cuidarme mientras ella esta cin la reina

-puedo mostrarla si quieres

-no, es mejor asi

-puedo preguntarte algo

-si

-porque te preocupas por ella? Todos le temen, incluyendo a los reyes de los reinos, porque tu no

La chica miro al espejo y suspiro-mi... Mi padre tenia magia... Y la gente le temia, el no era malo, es solo que... El solo intentaba ayudar a las personas y la gente no lo conocia como para decirle al rey... Yo estaba pequeña pero recuerdo lo gritos de mi madre al ver a mi padre en la plaza siendo quemado por usar magia, mi madre me ha dicho que ella trabajo aqui cuando el rey se casó con regina, mi madre me dijo que siempre estaba triste, una vez le pregunte que porque estaba triste si ella era la reina, entonces mi madre dijo que aveces tenerlo todo no es suficiente si no tienes amor, y que aveces no hay que juzgar a las personas si no sabes la historia completa.

-pense que tenias 9 años

-es en serio?? Tu tambien?

1MES DESPUES

\- duele?- le pregunto alessa al ver la mueca de regina al intemtar encontrar una posicion mas comoda en la cama, regina nego con la cabeza pero la chica sabia que era mentira, subio a la cama y posó sus manos en el vientre de la mujer, cerro los ojos se concentro, luego de un rato regina sentia el dolor desparecer poco a poco.

-mejor? -pregunto la chica, la morena ascintio.

-como lo hiciste? Se supone que azul lanzo un hechizo para que nadie pudiese usar magia.

-enrealidad lo lanzo para que nadie con magia negra pudiese usarla.

-tienes magia blanca entonces.

-mi magia es neutra, por eso mi madre cree que si se enteran creeran que es algo malo-dijo triste y bajo la mirada a sus manos, peri lugo sintio que regin le tomaba el rostro para verla.

-pues yo creo que es un don hermoso, al igual que tu- y le sonrio.

-pues yo creo lo mismo- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

 **EC**

 **He vuelto, y que les pareció?**

 **sayonara**


	13. cap13

-pues yo creo que es un don hermoso, al igual que tu- y le sonrio.

-pues yo creo lo mismo- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

 **Ec**

Luego de un mes la salud de snow empeoró, ahora no sólo era el dolor sino que una noche se despertó con una piscina de sangre, el doctor le dijo que para que estuviera más cómoda, el tendría que dejar de dormir en la misma cama, ahora el se había mudado de habitación, al igual que desde hace un mes el no había visto ni escuchado de la reina caída, pero ese día decidió hacerle una visita.

Al este frente a la puerta recibió un saludo por parte de los guardia y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, al entrar vio a una pequeña de espalda a la puerta.

Escuchó a la mujer mayor hablar de un don de la chica y el sonrió.

-Pues yo creo lo mismo-al decirlo las dos voltearon a verlo e inmediatamente la morena tomó del brazo a la pequeña y la llevo detrás de ella.

-que quieres pastor?-le pregunto de pie frente a el, el dolor había vuelto, pero ella no mostraría debilidad frente a el.

-quisiera saber que hace ella aquí-le dijo dando un paso hacia la chica, pero ella se lo impidió- porque no creo que mis guardias la hayan dejado entra-le dijo serio- así que vendrá conmigo.

-ella no ira a ningún lado contigo- ella no sabía cuanto el hombre había escuchado y si sabía que la chica tenía magia corría peligro-ella se quedara aquí.

-GUARDIAS-gritó el, la chica se pegó a regina mientras los guardias entraban-tomen a la pequeña y llévenla a su madre-los hombre se acercaron a la mujer con la chica.

-Regina-le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-tranquila-le dijo poniéndose frente a la chica-ella no irá a ningún lugar...majestad-dijo casi escupiendo el título del hombre.

-sólo la llevarán a su madre y tu y yo hablaremos- la morena dudo un segundo antes de hablar.

-si es verdad lo que dices..que venga la madre a traerla pero hasta entonces alessa se queda aquí conmigo.

Encantador suspiro y asintió- traigan a la madre de la chica- le ordenó a los guardias y estos salieron a buscar a la madre.

-ven- le tomó de la mano a la chica la llevos a sentarse a la cama.

-Regina, ya no volveré a verte?- le dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no te preocupes- le dijo tranquilizando a la chica y esta abrazó a la mujer mayor.

El príncipe sólo observaba la interacción entre las dos mujeres.

 **Ec**

-Alessa?!- gritó la mujer entrando a la habitación- ALEJATE DE MI HIJA- le gritó y caminó hacia la pareja sentada en la cama tomando a la chica lejos de la mujer.

-pero mamá- se quejó la chica pero se quedó callada al recibir una mirada de su madre.

-descuide no ha pasado nada ella sólo...-el rey se quedó en silencio al ver la cara de terror de la pequeña-nada, no ha sucedido nada sólo retirense porfavor- y así lo hicieron dejando solos a la morena y a el.

-que pasará con ella?

-nada, porque tendría que pasar algo...¿porqué estaba aquí? Como entró? La dejaron pasar los guardias o..

-ella sólo viene aquí por compañía o cuando se aburre- le dijo, sintió un pequeño dolor y tomó asiento frotandose el vientre.

-como vas? -Le preguntó señalando con la cabeza el vientre.

-Porque te interesaría?

-sólo preguntaba-le dice lleva tanto las manos en señal de paz- Graham habló conmigo.

\- entonces sabrás que ella se quedara conmigo, no pienso dejar que la alejen de mi- dijo segura.

-puede que tu hayas hecho muchas cosas y te merezcas un castigo...pero ese bebé- le dijo señalándolo-no tiene culpa de nada.

-bu...- dejó de hablar al sentir un fuerte dolor en un costado de su vientre, algo estaba mal con su pequeña, ella lo sentía, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca en un grito silenciosa.

-que sucede? Regina?-le pregunto David que al ver el rostro de la mujer contraerse en dolor corrió hacia ella- Estas bien?- le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama- Regina?- le volvió a llamar cuando esta no le respondía- llamare a granny.

-NO-le dijo- no... Te..- ella no podía terminar de decirlo pero encantador lo entendió, el asintió.

-bien, pero déjame ordenarle a un guardia que vaya por ella- la morena. -no dijo nada- estaré cerca- el corrió hacia la puerta pero al abrirla se tomó de narices con la anciana- granny gracias a Dios

-que sucede?- pero antes que el hombre contestara se escuchó un grito de dolor que hizo a la pareja correr hacia la mujer que estaba en la cama- que le sucedió?

-no lo se, estábamos hablando cuando sintió un dolor o algo

\- Regina, muchacha que sientes?- le dijo la anciana a la reina, estando en esa habitación y visitándola frecuente mente tanto la anciana como la morena habían aprendido a soportárse entre si, hasta había ocasiones que se daban alguna pequeña broma o charlaban- háblame cariño- le alentó la mujer mayor, le apartó unas mechas del rostro.

-me...me duele- dijo intentando respirar entre tanto dolor- me duele, algo esta MAL- grito ella al sentir que las punzadas empeoraban- granny mi bebé...mi be..bé- y luego todo era silencio.

\- Regina?- le llamo la mujer dándole golpecitos en la mejilla- vamos despierta- la tomo de los hombros y se acomodó en la cama ar recostando a la morena a ella, la morena estaba pálida y helada.

\- que pasó?- preguntó algo preocupado David, esto sorprendió a la anciana.

\- se ha desmayado por el dolor, pero debemos despertarla, majestad porfavor mande a llamar a doc y a mi nieta- y David así lo hizo.

\- granny tengo que irme...pero cualquier cosa mantenga me al tanto- la anciana asintió y David iba a caminar a la salida cuando algo llamó su atención- Granny- le llamó a la anciana que frunció el seño al ver la Cara del rey, este le señalo y entonces lo vio- los llamaré inmediatamente- y el hombre salió corriendo gritando órdenes.

-Por Dios, vamos muchacha despierta, se fuerte- le decía preocupada la mujer pues lo que David le había avisado era de la la mancha de sangre que había en la sábana que cubría parte de la cintura para abajo y que la mancha entre sus piernas aumentaba más- Resiste, por ti y por tu bebé- le dijo la mujer en el oído- resiste, eres fuerte, tu puedes hacerlo.

 **EC**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO CHICOS!!**


	14. cap 13

Luego de ordenar al guardia que avisara a doc, David fue a la habitación de snow, la morena se encontraba charlando con el hada azul, luego de que esta lo vio se fue y dejó al matrimonio solo.

-como te sientes?- le preguntó a su esposa sentándose en la cama.

-un poco mejor...donde has estado?

-he estado resolviendo algunas cosas con respecto al reino- le dijo tratando de sonar convincente- vamos, debes descansar, nada de trabajo- la mujer lo abrazo y se durmió, David se quedo ahí, con su esposa en sus brazos pero con cierta morena en su mente, preguntándose si estaría bien.

EC

-ella debe de descansar, deberé alimentarse bien si quiere llegar al término del embarazo- le dijo el pequeño hombre a granny, luego de que David se marchará la anciana pudo lograr en que regina recuperara la conciencia, la morena hablaba incoherencias y se quejaba de dolor, Ruby llegó con doc y su nieta y ella se encargaron de intentar parar el sangrado, la pequeña mujer había perdido mucha sangre.

Luego el enano reviso a la morena y le dijo a las otras mujeres que se trataba de un desprendimiento de la bolsa donde se encontraba el bebe- debe de cuidarse, ella esta débil y si sigue esforzándose o preocupándose la vida de ambos corre peligro- le dijo a la anciana para luego mirar a la morena que se encontraba durmiendo- tendrá dolor será mejor que le haga tomar un te para que pueda ayudarla...me ofrezco a ayudarla anciana Lucas, pero porque las conozco a usted y su nieta, vendré mañana- y Lugo se marchó dejando a las mujeres solas.

-y ahora que haremos?

-traerle un te para el dolor, has escuchado a doc, tendré que hacer que esté en cama.

-pero porque? Acaso no te acuerdas quien es ella? O lo que ha hecho?

-no, no lo he hecho- le dijo la mujer mayor sentadose en la cama cerca de la morena- pero también se que la criatura no tiene la culpa de nada, y...además ella me ha enseñado algo que de seguro a nadie más no.

-que cosa?- le pregunto su nieta con curiosidad.

\- me enseñado a la mujer detrás de la reina, y créeme puede que haya más de una razón para ser lo que ella es- acercó su mano al rostro de la morena y le apartó unos cuantos cabellos del rostro.

-la defiendes?

-no niña, lo que digo es que... Nadie puede ser malo de naturaleza y debe de haber alguna explicación para que exista la reina malvada- al ver a la mujer en la cama, sin maquillaje, su rostro sereno ella puede ver que no es tan mayor que snow, hasta puede tener unos dos o tres años más que su nieta. La anciana recuerda de los rumores que circulaba por el pueblo de la joven que se casó con el Rey, al igual que la recuerda haber visto el día de la boda de la joven no debe de haber sido menor de 18, la anciana acaricio el rostro de la mujer, si era cierto lo que snow decía sobre una regina diferente cuando ella estaba chica, granny se prometió en ayudar a que esa chica volviera.

EC

-donde has estado?

\- mi abuela requería mi ayuda para algo...o me hora dicho para alguien

\- aquien?

\- la reina malvada

-que sucedió con ella?

-ella... Según doc tuvo un desprendimiento del saco donde se encuentra el bebé, el dijo que sólo necesita reposó hasta que la criatura nazca.

-pero ellos están bien- pregunto preocupado

-si, mi abuela de quedo con ella y lo hará mañana-le dijo la loba acercándose al cazador- quieres ir a verla?

-no, tu dijiste que..

\- se lo que dije, y también se que te preocupas por los dos, aunque no lo aceptes.

\- yo... Sólo lo hago por el bebé, el es mi hijo- la loba sólo lo abrazo y el la besó.

EC

-Castigada?! Pero mamá

\- pero nada Alessa, sabes muy bien que tenías prohibido hacer arte a esa mujer, que tal si te hubiese hecho algo malo, o no se...

\- pero mama no paso nada, sólo estaba acompañándola.

\- Alessa...estas castigada y esa es mi última palabra- la mujer se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-ella lo sabe ma, ella sabe...lo que tengo.

-se dijiste?- le dijo molesta

-no mami, ella lo descubrió, dijo que sintió mi magia y...y me dijo que era un don hermoso- le dijo con cara feliz.

-hermoso? Pues ese don hermoso fue el responsable de la muerte de tu padre y si sigues así, puede que también sea la tuya- y luego la mujer se fue.

-pero ella dijo que es hermoso- dijo para sí misma sintiendo sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, se acostó y luego de un rato cayó en los brazos de morfeo.

EC

-Como te sientes?- le dijo la anciana al ver a la morena abrir los ojos.

-mareada y me duele un poco- le dijo posando su mano en su vientre- que sucedió?

-pues te desmayaste y luego vino doc y te reviso, dijo que tuviste un desprendimiento de la bolsa del bebe y que estas muy flaca y que es una de las razones, te haré un te para que se te quite el dolor- la anciana se levantó de la cama pero antes de retirarse sintió que la tomaban de la muñeca se voltio y vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

\- gracias- la anciana asintió y luego se marchó.

Luego que la viuda Lucas volviera con el té, Regina se lo tomó y la mujer mayor le explicó todo lo que el enano le dijo.

\- así que...-le dijo la anciana

-que?- le contesto la morena saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-me dirás desde cuando estabas mal o porque estas tan preocupada, mejor dicho que te preocupa?

-no es tu asunto- dijo y luego tomó un poco de té

-pues digamos que verte en dolor y con la sangre saliendo como riachuelo entre tus piernas me has pegado un puto susto de muerte, así que si es mi asunto- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-no le tome mucha importancia al dolor, pero fue hace poco de unos días- resopló al ver la ara de la anciana- es la verdad.

-cuantos?

\- tres lunas o cuatro, no recuerdo bien.

-y que es lo que te preocupa? Según doc fue por algo...

-aparte de que estoy prisionera o talvez que snow quiere ver mi cabeza en una pica o que quizás que todo el reino quiere verme mientras me queman atada en el centro de la plaza...y también que estoy embarazada y que me quieren quitar a mi bebé y luego matarme, aparte de eso no hay nada más que me preocupa, así que ahora sal de aquí- pero la anciana sólo la miraba- VETE,DÉJAME SOLA- esta salió dejando sola a la morena, en cuanto la puerta se cerró la morena gritó, desahogando todo su dolor.

Ella no podía perder a su bebé, no podía morir.

Ella lloró, sabía que nadie la escucharía, se sentía sola pero como para hacerle saber la bebé a su madre que está con ella, Regina se quedo sin aliento al sentirlo, por primera vez su bebé le hizo saber que ella se encontraba con ella, sintió la pequeña patada y la morena en sonrió al sentirlo, sobó su vientre, ella la había sentido moverse antes pero no como eso, las lágrimas seguían cayendo del rostro de la morena- estoy aquí-le dijo en un susurro- no dejare que te pase nada mi amor- y ella lo volvió a sentir, la pequeña parado donde tenía su mano- te amo- y hablándole a su pequeño se quedo dormida.

 **EC**

 **me tarde muuuuucho en subirlo lo se jajajaja** **but les queria preguntar** **que les parece un maratón?** **espero que les haya gustado el cap :)** **Sayonara.**


End file.
